Te Venger
by OllyFromNowhere
Summary: Marco est mort, et pour Jean, c'est tout bonnement insupportable, insoutenable de vivre avec ça. 【OS / Fr / SnK / Jarco】 Rated T pour le vocabulaire.


Jean se laissa tomber sur son lit, complètement épuisé. Complètement détruit, aussi. Il avait terriblement mal, que se soit aux bras, aux jambes, au dos, au cœur, partout. Mais surtout au cœur, en fait. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses joues humides suite aux larmes versées devant les cendres des soldats morts au combat.

Ou plutôt suite aux larmes versées devant les cendres de Marco. Car il était le seul qui comptait réellement.

Son regard se posa sur la place à côté de lui. Vide. Comme Jean, là, maintenant, tout de suite. La seule chose qu'il restait de Marco dans son lit était son oreiller.

Jean l'attrapa d'ailleurs, avant de le serrer contre lui, de l'agripper de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis les larmes refirent surface pour la seconde fois, mais il ne les arrêta pas, préférant les laisser couler à flot, enfouissant un peu plus encore son visage dans l'oreiller d'un blanc immaculé.

Le jeune homme revit le cadavre de son amant, par terre, à moitié bouffé par un de ces putains de monstres qui lui avait ôté la vie. Peut-être aurait-il préféré ne jamais voir le cadavre de Marco, finalement. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que la dernière image qu'il ait de ami soit son demi-cadavre, dont les vêtements étaient maculés de sang, tout comme son visage.

Puis ses souvenirs dérivèrent et Jean repensa aux dernières paroles échangées avec Marco. C'était juste avant que celui-ci ne meure. C'était le dernier moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Les derniers mots de Marco.

Leur dernier baiser.

— Jean, j'ai peur, lui avait murmuré Marco. Si tu meurs...

— Je ne mourrai pas, l'avait coupé Jean, qui ne voulait surtout pas entendre ce qu'il se passerait si jamais ce devait être le cas. Et toi non plus, tu ne mourras pas.

Jean se mit à sourire à son ami, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Marco posa sa tête contre son torse, respirant plus calmement, comme soulagé par les paroles de son ami.

Alors, Jean poursuivit :

— Tu verras. Demain, on intégrera les Brigades Spéciales tous les deux et on servira le roi, comme tu le souhaites. On sera à l'abri, toi et moi.

Marco avait relevé la tête, le regardant à présent droit dans les yeux, se mettant à lui sourire à son tour. Il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de se détacher tout doucement de lui, toujours en continuant de le contempler de ses grands yeux marron.

— Tout se passera bien, Marco, avait susurré Jean en caressant sa joue.

Le brun acquiesça, avant que tous deux ne se séparent à contrecœur pour rejoindre chacun leur escouade respective.

Tout s'était bien passé, vraiment ? Jean serra les poings à cette douloureuse pensée.

Non, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu, la plupart des soldats de la 104ème Brigade d'Entraînement étaient morts, dont Marco. Et puis plein d'autres soldats bien plus expérimentés y étaient passés, eux aussi.

Puis tous les cadavres avaient été brûlés, comme si on avait voulu leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient été parfaitement inutiles et qu'à présent, il ne restait plus qu'à les oublier. Et cette pensée révoltait Jean. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il aurait préféré que son ami soit enterré ; cette pensée l'aurait apaisé.

Mais quand on vivait entre des murs, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'encombrer de cimetières, et encore moins pour les soldats, qui étaient trop nombreux à mourir, chaque jour.

Jean releva la tête de son oreiller, ses larmes ayant cessé de couler le long de ses joues.

Plus jamais Marco ne serait là, à ses côtés, souriant comme à son habitude.

Plus jamais ils ne se prendraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne se parleraient.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais dire à Marco qu'il l'aimait de tout son être, qu'il tenait à lui plus que tout au monde, et qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui.

D'habitude, en pleine nuit, Marco se levait et allait rejoindre Jean, qui dormait à poings fermés, dans son lit. Il se glissait le plus silencieusement possible sous la couette, avant d'enlacer Jean et de se blottir contre lui, puis de se rendormir dans ses bras.

Puis, à son réveil, Jean avait le plaisir de retrouver un Marco encore ensomeillé, un petit sourire enfantin étirant le coin de ses lèvres fines – ce qui lui donnait un air adorable –, et qui le serrait dans ses bras, la tête posée au creux de son cou.

Alors, Jean lui caressait les cheveux, un sourire timide mais sincère se formant sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il scrutait le visage rond et parsemé de tâches de rousseur de son amant.

Puis il l'embrassait tendrement, avant de passer à son tour ses bras autour de son torse.

Mais maintenant, cela ne pourrait plus jamais se reproduire, car Marco était mort et qu'il le resterait.

Jean ne pourrait plus jamais s'amuser à le charrier sur le fait qu'il avait des tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage chaleureux, alors que ses cheveux étaient d'un brun assez foncé, et que cela n'avait donc, d'après lui, absolument aucun sens.

Jean n'entendrait plus jamais le rire si doux de son amant, son sourire tellement chaleureux, et ses paroles rassurantes, apaisantes.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais sentir le corps de Marco se presser contre le sien en pleine nuit, lorsque celui-ci le rejoignait, et le souffle de ce dernier sur sa nuque.

Puis, à présent, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, son regard se poserait sur la place vide à ses côtés, et plus sur le visage encore endormi mais souriant de Marco.

Aujourd'hui, il avait compris la haine que ressentait cet idiot suicidaire qu'était Eren. Oui, il comprenait maintenant ce besoin de vengeance qui animait son camarade.

— Marco, pardonne-moi, je ne tiendrai pas notre promesse. Je ne rejoindrai pas les Brigades Spéciales, parce que sans toi, ça n'a plus aucun sens.

Il marqua un pause, écoutant avec attention le vent qui soufflait puissamment au-dehors, comme s'il représentait sa colère, son désespoir. La pluie s'écrasait lourdement contre la vitre de la cabane de bois qui servait de dortoir.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà, et, ce soir-là, Jean se demandait si un étoile représenterait son ami mort en combattant vaillamment.

— Marco, poursuivit-il, je rejoindrai le Bataillon d'Exploration, comme cet idiot suicidaire, et je vengerai ta mort, je te le jure. Je te promets que ces monstres ne pourront pas s'en tirer comme ça, ils devront payer très cher ce qu'ils t'ont fait !

Il soupira, regardant le ciel par la fenêtre sur laquelle coulaient les gouttes de pluie, comme des larmes.

— J'ai perdu quelque chose de bien trop important et précieux pour me contenter de vivre derrière des murs, caché de toutes les menaces, loin de tous les prédateurs de l'Homme.

À nouveau, il s'arrêta de parler, et lança un dernier regard vers sa fenêtre. Les gouttes qui glissaient lentement sur la vitre semblaient dessiner le visage de Marco, son sourire, ses fossettes, ses traits fins. Mais peut-être aussi que Jean s'imaginait tout cela, qu'il commençait à délirer complètement.

— Et puis, tu sais, si je rejoins le Bataillon d'Exploration, je serai certainement plus vite à tes côtés que si j'entrais dans les Brigades Spéciales. Je t'aime, Marco.


End file.
